


El calor de un día de verano

by glitchedrust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedrust/pseuds/glitchedrust
Summary: Kuroo se aburre, y ese aburrimiento lo lleva a querer captar la atención de Kenma... en múltiples sentidos.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	El calor de un día de verano

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo llevo mil años sin escribir un fic  
> no he hecho proof-reading, de hecho esto lo he escrito del tirón. son las 4:30 de la mañana dios matenme.  
> que esto lo corrija el rust de la mañana. disfrutad!

— Hey, Kenma… —Llamó una voz suave. El chico rubio no apartó la mirada de su ordenador, tampoco intentó quitarse los cascos para ver el motivo por el que estaba siendo llamado.

— Keeeenma.

La voz se volvió aún más insistente, como si fuera el zumbido de un mosquito en un dormitorio. Kenma comenzó a notar cierta tensión en su ceño; aquel hombre era increíblemente molesto. De repente, unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, seguidos de la cabeza de aquel chico que tanto estaba insistiendo en que le mirase.

— ¿Qué andas mirando? —Kuroo tenía la mandíbula apoyada en el hombro de este. Kenma le miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Para qué le hacía una pregunta tan innecesaria cuando podía ver lo que hacía en el móvil.

— Nada.

— Ah, estás jugando a uno de tus juegos online, ¿verdad? —Kuroo pareció responder por él. El joven rubio simplemente hizo un sonido de afirmación, no haciendo el intento de seguir hablando.

Volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación durante unos segundos, pero esa calma no duró mucho. El muchacho sabía que su novio estaba intentando captar su atención de cualquier manera. Al principio solo se contentaba con mirar cómo Kenma jugaba en el móvil, pero pronto comenzó a enrollar sus largos dedos en su melena teñida, jugueteando y quedándose completamente ensimismado con aquellos mechones. Después, aquellos dedos pasaron a peinarlo lentamente, abriendo los enredos que tenía con delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Tras esto, depositaba los cabellos tras sus orejas para que no le molestaran. 

Aunque Kenma no exteriorizase sus sentimientos al respecto, apreciaba esas carantoñas si eran de él de quien venían. Al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a ser cercano con Kuroo. Algo a lo que no estaba tan acostumbrado era a que este hundiese su rostro en su cabello, esnifando su olor. Sintió su cuerpo ponerse un poco rígido.

— ...Tu pelo huele muy bien. —Kuroo hablaba contra el cabello de este, depositando entonces un beso en el lado de su cabeza.— ¿Has cambiado de champú? 

— No. No lo he cambiado. Es el mismo de siempre.

— Pues hueles muy bien. —El muchacho insistía en esto. Esta vez su rostro fue bajando, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que unía el hombro y cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kenma, que notaba la húmeda respiración del otro chico en su piel. Definitivamente Kuroo quería atención, pero no como la que solía buscar siempre. Tragó saliva y, viendo que no podía seguir concentrándose en aquel videojuego, decidió rendirse.

— Kuroo… Quieres sexo, ¿verdad?

El chico pareció petrificarse unos instantes.

Kenma, quien solamente le miraba con una expresión algo seria, vio cómo su novio levantaba la cabeza. Sonreía con picardíay, aunque le mirase con esos ojos de engreído que tenía siempre, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que sus palabras le habían afectado. Esas sospechas se confirmaron cuando tomó el rostro del más pequeño, forzando con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño, a girarse para unir sus labios. Fue un beso algo torpe al inicio, con sus dientes haciendo un amago de chocarse, pero acabó por ser uno más pasional de lo esperado. Al separarse, Kenma jadeaba un poco y un sonrojo salpicaba sus mejillas.

— Me conoces demasiado bien. No te puedo ocultar nada. —Dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

— No hace falta falta que lo ocultes. Puedes hablar conmigo de ello directamente.

— Ah, pero no es lo mismo. No es tan divertido si no puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa.

Ah. Kuroo podía ser bastante lascivo. Kenma, sintiéndose algo cohibido, apartó el rostro con timidez e intentó ocultarse. No era la primera vez que se habían tocado, pero aún le costaba un poco asimilarlo todo. Por supuesto, Kuroo solo respetaba aquella vergüenza lo suficiente para no incomodar demasiado a su novio. ¿De qué servía tener de novio a un gatito tan lindo si no podía siquiera juguetear con él?

Dicho esto, quería darle un par de caricias de aprecio a aquel gatito.

— Kenma… ¿Puedo tocarte? —La voz le sonó extrañamente ronca, quizás por aquella cierta desesperación. Kenma y Kuroo estaban en esas edades donde eran una tormenta de hormonas, así que las ansias de su pareja estaban justificadas. Tampoco es como si él fuera completamente inocente. Aquel beso había aumentado un poco el calor que sentía en esa habitación, y eso que tenían el ventilador puesto.

— ...Sí, pero tampoco te motives demasiado. —Kenma aclaró mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, atreviéndose a mirarle cara a cara. Era una posición más cómoda para poder ser tocado, ahora, también estaba más expuesto. El rubio no miraba directamente a los ojos a Kuroo, sino que tenía la vista fijada en aquellos labios tan gentiles y tan bruscos. Su novio seguía esbozando aquella sonrisa confiada, pero tras unos instantes comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Ahora no habría manera de quitárselo de encima.

Kuroo volvió a llevar una mano al rostro de Kenma. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron la forma de la clavícula de este, acariciando su piel y su cabello hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tras esto, pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de este con la misma delicadeza con la que le había tocado antes, para luego utilizar sus manos para acercar al muchacho contra su cuerpo. Comenzó entonces una cascada de apasionados besos, alternando entre dulces picos y jugueteo de lenguas, y tal fueron las ansias de Kuroo que se atrevió incluso a sujetar el labio inferior de Kenma entre sus dientes, haciendo un amago de mordisco. 

El pobre joven acabó jadeando al acabar aquellos besos, falto de oxígeno, pero Kuroo no le dejó descansar. Comenzó entonces a atacar su rostro con rápidos besos, para luego bajar a su mandíbula, y a su cuello. En aquella zona, con cuidado de asegurarse que el chico estaba cómodo con ello, dejaba lamidas y rozaba con sus colmillos la carne, amenazando con morderla. Kuroo, atento a su amante, se fijaba en que Kenma tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tenso, pero aún así jadeaba y se aferraba a él. Aún estaba algo nervioso, así que no se atrevía a jugar con él más rudamente. Tendría paciencia, pues al fin y al cabo, lo que más le interesaba de todo aquello era ver cómo su atractivo amante se retorcía de placer ante sus caricias. 

Con la mano que antes rodeaba su cintura comenzó a pasar la mano sobre la ropa de este, acariciando su espalda para calmarlo, y luego sujetando su culo con firmeza. De hecho, aprovechó para sujetar este con sus dos manos. Menos mal que Kenma se había puesto pantalones de deportes para andar por casa, pues así podía sentirlo todo: la suavidad de su trasero, firme y redondo, así como aquella dureza que notaba en su parte frontal…

— ¿Te está gustando, Kenma? —Alzó el rostro para mirarlo, aunque este aún no se atreviera a abrir los ojos. Kenma estaba intentando no jadear y por ahora lo estaba consiguiendo; tenía la respiración algo agitada, pero nada de sonidos especialmente fuertes. Eso tenía que cambiarlo. Hundió con más violencia los dedos en la carne del chico, masajeando sus cachas por encima de la ropa. Las manos de Kenma torpemente fueron a sujetarse a los anchos hombros de Kuroo.— Kenma, responde.

Kenma dejó escapar un leve gruñido lastimero. Realmente sonaba como un gatito.

— S-Sí… Estoy bien.

Kuroo esbozó una suave sonrisa. 

— Me alegro. —Respondió, besando el pecho escondido tras una camiseta. Aquello le estaba empezando a estorbar. Kuroo dejó de darle atención al trasero del chico para deshacerse de aquella prenda de ropa. Kenma, al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía, le ayudó a deshacerse de ella. Ahora con el pecho expuesto, Kuroo lanzó sin cuidado alguno la camiseta a algún lugar de la habitación.

Se dedicó a observar entonces a apreciar el cuerpo de su novio. No es como si no lo hubiera visto innumerables veces, pero aún así era agradable. Para ser un jugador de voleibol, quizás fuera el más enjuto de todo el grupo. Aún así, se había demostrado que él no era moco de pavo. Además, le gustaba aquella mezcla de levemente atlético pero aún así delgado. Le hacía bastante adorable… Si encima le sumabas sus ojos grandes y felinos, aquella melena desteñida y sus facciones suaves Kenma se volvía increíblemente atractivo. De haber tenido una personalidad más abierta y carismática seguramente hubiera tenido más pretendientes. Menos mal que no lo era entonces porque así se le habría hecho más fácil meterse dentro de sus pantalones. Y de su corazón.

— …¿Kuroo? — Preguntó con voz tímida, como esperando a ver qué hacía el otro. Kuroo entonces reaccionó.

— Perdona. Me he empanado mirándote. Es que eres muy guapo. —Contestó.

Kenma dejó escapar un gruñido de afirmación. 

Aunque aquel momento había sido bastante acogedor, quería mantener el ritmo que había cogido en un inicio. Fue entonces cuando se le cruzó una idea por la mente. Las manos de Kuroo volvieron a dirigirse al trasero de Kenma, pero esta vez no aspiraba sólo a cogerle de los cachetes. El más alto se posicionó para poder levantarse cargando al muchacho más pequeño en brazos. El pobre Kenma, que no se había esperado que hiciera eso, abrió los ojos de par en par y se sobrecogió, aferrándose a su cuerpo con miedo a caerse. Kuroo cargó de aquel gatito hasta su colchón, depositándolo en este. 

Cuando la espalda de Kenma estuvo contra el colchón, no tardó menos de 10 segundos en posicionarse a cuatro sobre él. Tenía las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, y sus caderas se encontraban entre las rodillas abiertas del mayor. La mirada de Kuroo parecía la de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Y a Kenma eso le ponía tenso… pero ante todo le excitaba. 

Iba a ser devorado poco a poco por Kuroo. Y quería que lo hiciera. Era lo que buscaba. Su forma de demostrarlo fue rodear el cuello de este con sus brazos, tomando un poco más de iniciativa ahora que sentía la lujuria apoderarse de él. Por supuesto, Kuroo correspondió gustosamente. Sabía que ahora su novio estaba mucho más cómodo con toda la situación, así que aprovecharía para hacer aquellas cosas que no se había atrevido a hacer antes.

Empezando por apoderarse de aquel fino cuello. Al separarse, Kuroo se abalanzó sobre su objetivo. Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de la delicada piel, pero esta vez decidieron morder la piel. Escuchó a Kenma dejar escapar un jadeo lastimero y tembloroso, como si estuviera asustado, pero la manera en la que sus manos se aferraban a la tela de su camiseta negra confirmaban que no sentía otra cosa que pura excitación. Al separarse, notó cómo, aunque eran muy leves, la marca de sus dientes se había quedado ahí. Algo pareció apoderarse de Kuroo, quien sintió que necesitaba más. 

Se apoyó sobre sus piernas durante unos instantes solamente para poder quitarse la camiseta. Por supuesto, Kenma estaba mirando cuando hizo esto. A diferencia de él, Kuroo estaba mucho más fornido. Se notaba que él estaba mucho más desarrollado que él, y también que era más masculino. No tenía envidia alguna por su cuerpo, pero sí que sentía cierta atracción a él. Al fin y al cabo los hombres le gustaban. Por si fuera poco, podía notar cómo el calor de las altas temperaturas y aquellas caricias le estaban afectando; notaba cierto sudor caer por su cuerpo, y con ello le acompañaba un suave aroma a testosterona. Era el olor de un chico joven excitado, y… bueno. También hacía que un chico joven como él se excitara.

Kuroo se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y la aprovechó para lucirse.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? — Dijo, mostrando con orgullo su cuerpo. Volvió a morder su labio inferior, y Kenma supo que a su novio le estaba gustando exhibirse de aquella manera. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaba confiado con su cuerpo.

— ...Sí, aunque eres un poco pervertido.

Kuroo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risotada ante la repentina respuesta de su amante. Kenma había dicho semejante cosa más guiado por el nerviosismo que por la sinceridad.

— Quizás. Supongo que sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mi. — Comentó, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kenma y la depositaba en sus abdominales. Bajo su mano notó la firmeza de los músculos de un gran atleta y se le hacía tan increíblemente atractivo que sintió cómo su garganta se secaba. Por si fuera poco, Kuroo tuvo el atrevimiento de comenzar a mover sus caderas de la manera más lasciva posible, frotando su trasero contra la dura entrepierna de su amante. 

Kenma volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez sí que dejó escapar un gemido más sonoro.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás cómodo? —Preguntaba, asegurándose de que todo iba bien. De alguna manera hasta diciendo semejantes cosas sonaba increíblemente seductor. Kenma asentía de vez en cuando, dejando escapar suaves jadeos. Conforme más se frotaba el mayor, más sentía humedecerse de pre-cum su pantalón, y de la misma manera, más comenzaba a costarle al mayor el poder retener sus jadeos. Siseaba y suspiraba, notando cómo su autocontrol estaba comenzando a desaparecer. 

Decidió entonces atreverse a hacer algo un poco más violento una vez más. Se apartó de encima, cesando el placer que le estaba otorgando a su pareja, para poder tirar de sus pantalones y su ropa interior con cierta violencia. Kenma dejó escapar un grito ahogado, impresionado por el repentino cambio de ritmo. Finalmente, el rubio estaba completamente expuesto, con su pequeño miembro erecto reposando contra su bajovientre. 

Kuroo automáticamente volvió a posicionarse sobre él para depositar besos sobre todo su cuerpo. Paró en los pequeños y rosados pezones de este para estimularlo con su lengua, succionándolos con cierta rudeza. Al ver que Kenma parecía dolerle un poco decidió bajar la intensidad, escuchando entonces unos gemidos de complacencia. Las manos de su amante se aferraban a las sábanas de su cama, intentando no retorcerse para poder seguir disfrutando de aquella atención. 

Cuando por fin se cansó, comenzó a dejar besos y lamidas por su pecho, por su vientre, sus caderas y sus ingles… ignorando a propósito el asunto palpitante que descansaba sobre el vientre de Kenma. 

Aquello le estaba comenzando a desesperar un poco, sobretodo porque se estaba comenzando a imaginar qué era lo que pretendía este. 

Las manos de Kenma liberaron de su agarre a las sábanas para poder aferrarse a los negros cabellos de Kuroo. Los sujetaba con cuidado, no buscando tirarle de ellos, sino más bien guiarle. El mayor miró hacia arriba, intentando comprender qué era lo que quería el chico. Se hacía una idea, pero no iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Aunque acercase su rostro a su erección, Kuroo aprovechó para hacerse el tonto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kenma? ¿A qué viene ese agarre, huh? —Hablaba en un tono suave, y era demasiado obvio que estaba fingiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería. Kenma sintió un nudo en la garganta. Apartó la mirada y balbuceó algo.— ¿Cómo? No te oigo. Si quieres algo vas a tener que decírmelo más claramente.

Kenma chasqueó la lengua.

— Kuro… quiero que me masturbes. —Aunque temblaba un poco, el rubio logró decir aquellas palabras con relativa claridad. Wow. Eso era nuevo. ¿Quizás Kenma se estaba acostumbrado a todo este embrollo sexual? ...Eso era algo atractivo, la verdad. Poco a poco se estaba arrebatando de su tierna inocencia. Sería el primero y nadie podría arrebatárselo.

— Buen chico. —Respondió, ganándose un pequeño pucherito de Kenma. Sabía que tenía una afinidad con los gatos, ¿pero aquella expresión no era más bien dirigida a los perros…? Kenma dejó de pensar en cosas tan irrelevantes cuando vio el miembro expuesto de Kuroo delante suya.

— ¿Y esa cara? No es como si no lo hubieras visto antes. —Cómo no, tuvo que comentarlo. Kuroo se estaba cebando con él hoy.

— Creí que me ibas a lamer.

— Pensé que quizás sería mejor frotarnos. ¿Quieres que te lama?

Kenma se tomó unos instantes para meditar la mejor opción.

— ...No. Frotarnos está bien.

Kuroo, quien había aprovechado ese momento para deshacerse de la ropa sobrante, se posicionó sobre su amante de manera que ambos miembros friccionasen. Tras encontrar la postura más cómoda para ambos, Kuroo empezó a moverse. El placer que ambos sentían era equitativo, así que no cabía duda que esta vez los dos fueron incapaces de silenciar los suaves jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas. El sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos, cada vez más exhaustos de todo el ejercicio físico. Sus caderas comenzaron a doler tras un rato, pero las ansias de querer seguir obteniendo ese delicioso placer superaban el cansancio. Kenma se aferró una vez más a las sábanas, intentando seguir el ritmo que Kuroo estaba marcando, a veces rompiéndolo por sus caderas alzándose o sus piernas intentando cerrarse por sobreestimulo. 

Cuando cada uno aprovechaba para mirar al otro, se sentían maravillados con la imagen que se encontraban. Kuroo estaba lleno de confianza, pero también había perdido cualquier ápice de auto-control que tuviese. Mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, y Kenma estaba seguro de que acabaría por quebrarlo y le acabaría quitado su cacao. En el caso de Kuroo, él estaba totalmente centrado en el placer que sentía y en las dulces expresiones de su novio, quien parecía estar cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis. No pararía aquel frenético ritmo hasta que lo viera correrse encima, y de hecho, aprovechó para sujetar sus dos miembros con una mano y empezar a masturbarlo fuertemente.

— K-Kenma… Te ves increíble ahora mismo… —Murmuró, con una voz ronca. El chico rubio no dejaba de gemir y jadear. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, abrumado por la sensación que aquel roce le provocaba. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, pues ahora estaba demasiado concentrado en el placer para fijarse en su novio. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo familiar en la entrepierna.

— _K-Kuro..o..._ —Susurró a modo de advertencia. El mayor conocía aquel sonido. Sabía que le faltaba poco. Hizo un último esfuerzo en mantener aquel ritmo hasta que por fin, Kenma alcanzó el éxtasis. El líquido blanco comenzó a salpicar en su vientre, mientras un grito ahogado se escapaba de la boca del muchacho. Kuroo optó entonces por sujetarlo de las caderas y mover su cuerpo, frotándose violentamente contra el miembro ya semi-flácido de su novio. El haberlo visto alcanzar el orgasmo también lo había llevado a alcanzar su límite. Kuroo se corrió sobre su novio, dejando escapar un gruñido mientras lo hacía.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, cada uno en la posición en la que se habían quedado al acabar. Cuando consiguieron recuperar el aire, Kuroo se aproximó a depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Kenma. Al separarle, le miró a los ojos, y esta vez su novio sí le estaba mirando directamente.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás bien?

— ...S-Sí. 

Kuroo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

— Voy a por una toalla. —Dijo, y depositó un besito en su mejilla antes de levantarse, con las piernas algo temblorosas, a por una toallas que mojar en agua para limpiarse cada uno. Kenma ni siquiera tenía fuerza para levantarse del colchón. Aquello había sido… bastante intenso. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse cómo podría ser el sexo anal teniendo en cuenta que había acabado agotado solo con eso. Al poco tiempo después, Kuroo volvió con las toallas húmedas prometidas… y dos polos.

Kenma le miró de reojo.

— ¿Has mirado en mi congeladora?

— Sep. — Dijo el mayor el cual se puso a limpiarle el cuerpo con la toalla. Kenma se sentía demasiado vago para quejarse o hacer un amago de apartarse, así que se dejó limpiar. Cuando terminó, se sentía mucho más fresco. Kuroo, que ya se había dado antes con su toalla, dejaba que esta reposase sobre sus hombros. Soltó uno de los polos sobre el colchón, al lado de Kenma, y se sentó al borde de este para comerse el suyo.

— ¿No deberíamos vestirnos primero? — Comentó el rubio, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el colchón.

Kuroo, que ya tenía el polo en la boca, dejó de comérselo un momento.

— No va a venir nadie hoy a tu casa, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Pues entonces está bien. Hace calor. — Volvió entonces a lamer el helado.

Kenma no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto. Él abrió también su polo, disfrutando del frescor que le otorgaba aquel helado. Kuroo tenía razón, aunque estar desnudo ahora le causaba cierto pudor, la sensación del frescor del aire acondicionado chocando contra la piel húmeda era increíblemente agradable. Miró entonces a su novio, el cual estaba con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

“Odio el calor, pero si el verano lo paso contigo, supongo que no está tan mal”, pensó. Continuó comiendo su helado, agradeciendo, en el cómodo silencio de ambos compartían, aquella relación tan extraña que guardaban en secreto en la privacidad de sus dormitorios.


End file.
